


6 Years Later

by nonamegirl90



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamegirl90/pseuds/nonamegirl90
Summary: a familiar face comes back to intelligence(my first work so I'm seeing where it goes)
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Erin Lindsay, Jay Halstead/Erin Lindsay
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi there   
> here is the first chapter of my story   
> it has been edited and is now longer   
> I hope you enjoy it

It had been 6 years and so much had changed in that time. Jay sat outside the office in the ivory tower like he did every other week since becoming sergeant of intelligence waiting for his meeting with the commander, he had been pulled from a case they were working to have the meeting leaving his team to keep going, as he hoped it was as important as the commander made it out to be on the phone. Jay was summoned into the office and took a seat across the desk from the commander   
‘afternoon commander’ jay said pleasantly   
‘afternoon sergeant Halstead Thank you for joining me at such short notice’ commander Anders said   
‘no problem commander but I would like to make this as quick as possible my team is in the middle of a case at the moment’ jay said   
‘yes I understand that it will be brief’ Anders replied ‘I know that you have been down a member in intelligence the last few months and I implore you being able to make it work while we found someone suited to join you’ Anders stated ‘we have found a candidate for you recommended by your previous sergeant ’ he said ‘come in’ he called into the hallway as the door opened revealing the dark haired brunette that appeared and jay could of swore that he was imagining this, he took in her appearance, worn tried looking eyes, her hair longer and fully dark brown making her look paler, she was dressed in dark jeans, grey linen untucked shirt and boots   
‘I believe you and detective Lindsay know each other’ Anders asked   
‘um, yeah we use to be partners’ jay said still slightly shocked seeing Erin standing before him, he took in her appearance she looked the same but. Very different   
‘great’ Anders exclaimed ‘detective Lindsay will be starting straight away, she has been fully reinstated and will be your number two, do you have any problems with that sergeant Halstead?’ Anders asked looking at jay waiting for his answer   
‘No, I do not, I look forward to having you on the team detective Lindsay’ jay said looking at her and giving her a small smile   
‘thank you, Sergeant Halstead, I look forward to it’ Erin said giving him a small smile back   
‘Great now you can take detective Lindsay and head back to the 21st and get back to your case’ Anders exclaimed looking between both of them and giving them a nod  
‘thank you, commander,’ Lindsay said   
“thank you, commander,” jay said before following Erin out of the room and to the elevator in silence both unsure what to say to each other and not wanting to be the first one to speak, the elevator door opened and Erin walked in followed by jay both leaning against the back all   
‘So, you’re back?’ Jay asked finally looking at her once the elevator started moving   
‘ Yes I am’ Erin said looking up at his taking in presence and seeing the shine that was once behind his eyes and that use to give her hope had dulled like he had seen a lot of horrible things in the past 6 years, he looked more toned and muscular then before   
‘hmm okay then… do you need a lift back to the 21st’ jay asked as the elevator got to the ground floor and he stepped out into the lobby  
‘yeah if you don’t mind… I don’t have a car yet’ Erin said as jay nodded and he headed outside and towards his truck that was parked at the curb, they hoped into the car and jay navigated his way back to the 21st and they sat in silence the whole time, Erin felt awkward being there and jay not speaking to her, she felt tension coming off him and she knew that they needed to have a conversation about that eventually but not right now, Erin looked out the window at the passing familiar streets and felt at ease.

They pulled up in front of the 21st district automatically jay hoped out of the car and headed towards the front stairs heading into the district, she was always three steps behind him, they hit the top steps of inside the district and Platt seeing them straight away   
‘Jay, some mail for you and the team has an update for you’ she exclaimed handing him the mail while he glanced at it “thanks Trudy’ jay said giving her a smile ‘how did ivory tower go?’ Trudy asked looking at him seriously while Erin looked on at the exchanged confused at jay just calling Platt by her first name when she hated him for calling her by her first name when they were partners   
‘I have a new Number two’ Jay said gesturing behind him to Erin  
‘Erin Lindsay as I live and breathe how are you girl’ Trudy exclaimed pulling Erin in for hug   
‘Good thanks Trudy, it’s good to be back’ Erin exclaimed pulling away from Trudy’s hug and looking towards jay who was gesturing towards upstairs   
‘we will catch up later alright’ Erin said hurrying off towards where jay was at the gate

They entered the gate and headed upstairs; Erin could hear chatter when she gets closer to the top step   
“jay your back’ Adam exclaimed ‘how was your meeting with Anders’   
‘good I’m happy to announce our new second in charge Detective Erin Lindsay’ jay said while Erin took place beside him, feeling the shock ripple through the bullpen at the mention and appearance of her after 6 years smiling awkwardly until someone said something  
‘Erin your back’ Kim exclaimed loudly hugging her tightly   
‘hey Kim, I’m glad to be back home with family’ Erin said smiling and feeling relaxed for the first time since being in the commander’s office earlier.  
After Kim released her everyone slowly greeting Erin happily, before returning to their desks   
‘Ok Kevin you will catch Erin up on the case and get her up to speed, we will have a briefing in 15 minutes alright’ jay asked everyone nodding in return ‘ok great, um Erin your desk will be here’ jay said referring to his old desk in front of the window of his now office  
‘sure, thing thanks’ Erin smiled which jay returned before heading into his office 

Jay sat down at his desk, taking a deep breath trying to gather his thoughts that had been racing through his head since he saw Erin step into Commander Anders office an hour ago.  
He heard a knock at the door looking up to see Kim standing there with a cup of coffee in her hand and a folder in the other   
‘here I thought you could use this’ Kim said entering the office closing the door behind her, she took the seat in front of jay’s desk and placing the coffee down which he acknowledged with a slight smile and nod  
‘are you ok?’ Kim asked taking in his demeaner, knowing Erin showing up out of the blue would have sent him into a spin  
‘um yeah I think ‘jay said still very unsure of the events that just took place   
‘Hey, you know I’m here if you need alright’ Kim said giving him a reassuring smile  
‘I know Kim, thank you so much you have been so great supporting me through everything these past couple of years’ Jay said giving her a small smile and getting up from his chair  
‘I know… that’s what’s best friends are for right’ Kim said smiling getting up to meet him at the side of the desk as he then pulled her into a hug (little did they know Erin witnesses their hug and was confused)  
‘yeah I know, and you have been a great best friend’ jay said then letting go of her ‘just don’t tell Adam because he will be jealous’ jay laughed, while Kim broke out in laughter  
‘oh yeah I wouldn’t hear the end of that, and I don’t want to deal with that at home’ Kim she laughed ‘but I’m here if you need to talk about it’ Kim said giving him arm a reassuring squeeze   
‘I know thanks, come on we better get back out there and the briefing going, or Adam will be jealous your spending so much time with me’ jay said jokingly, and they headed back out into the bullpen 

Coming up –  
Jay and Erin have a talk  
Some more about jay becoming boss  
And more


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there thanks for your support on this, I hope this chapter is good I still a bit unsure about it, I’ve been writing ideas in sections and then going back and making them longer and filling it in more and I’m sure that’s a crazy way of doing it   
> thanks for reading

Chapter two 

The day had gone on without a hitch, they managed to catch the bad guy and close the case which everyone was grateful for, Erin had spent her day partnered up with Kevin which she was grateful for, she didn’t want to partner up with jay yet until they had sat down and had a chat about everything and she didn’t know when that would be since he was doing a good job at avoiding her as much as possible.  
It was 8:30 pm that evening and Erin was sitting in an empty bullpen except for jay still in his office as everyone had gone home two hours ago but Erin felt the need to catch up on the last few cases and get her feet again.  
She sighed looking down at the computer screen in front of her and rubbing her temples knowing she was getting a headache, she glanced over at jays office seeing his head down going through the reports everyone had done and checking them before submitting them, Erin got up and headed into the break room pouring two cups of coffee and headed towards jays office balancing two cups of coffee in one hand she gently knocking on his door, he looked up from his paperwork ‘hey’’ she said shyly holing up the coffee  
“Hey I didn’t know you were still here’ Jay said gesturing for her to come in, she sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk placing his coffee down, then taking a sip of her own cup, while jay picked up his taking a sip of the coffee made the way he likes   
‘Um yeah just getting caught up on all the recent cases’ Erin explained   
‘That’s good, how was your first day?’ Jay asked slightly relaxing back into his chair   
‘um yeah it was good, being partnered up with Kev was great he really helped getting back into the swing of things’ Erin said taking another sip of coffee  
“that’s good to know’ jay said taking a breather “this is weird right?’ jay stated   
‘Oh god yes!’ Erin exclaimed taking a deep breath   
‘I know if been acting off since the commanders office but I wasn’t expecting to see you at all especially after 6 years’ Jay said ‘ Erin what happened then cant affect how we work now, you left without a word and I’m not going to act like it didn’t hurt me because it did but I think we need to move on for the sake of the unit and our working relationship, because if we can’t do that this isn’t going to work’ jay said  
‘I know that we need to not tip toe around each other because we know that doesn’t work, and I understand you were not expecting to see me and that it threw you, I know that for this to work we need to be friends at least ’ Erin said   
‘Yes, that I do agree with, so if we can get back there then this will work’ jay said, ‘so what happened to make you leave New York?’ jay asked curious  
‘um, some stuff happened, and I finally decided it was time for change and time to come home, it’s not something I want to get into right now’ Erin said   
‘um yeah sure, you don’t have to tell me, just curious that’s all’ jay said   
‘Yeah, I get that, not something I like to talk about unless I have to ok, but so as a friendly thing do you want to get a drink at molly’s?’ Erin asked   
‘I can’t tonight I have to get this finished then have an early comm stat meeting tomorrow morning, but I can tomorrow night if you want’ jay said giving her the famous Halstead smile for the first time since she got back and it made her melt   
‘yeah that will work, hanks probably wondering where I am anyway’ Erin stated getting up   
‘wait your staying with hank?’ jay said with a chuckle  
‘yeah I haven’t found an apartment yet, so I’m stay with him until I do’ Erin said   
‘like being a teenager again, the window still rattles’ jay asked thinking back to when Erin would stay there and complain because the window kept her awake  
‘yes, and you think since he’s retired, he would fix it but no he still won’t’ Erin said laughing ‘ok um I better head off I will see you in the morning’ Erin said   
‘yep I will see you then’ jay said giving her a smile as she left his office  
He watched as she collected her belongings and pulled on her jacket and headed towards the stairs before he turned back to his paperwork taking another sip of his coffee

The Next evening Kim and Erin had been at mollies for an hour and were on their second beer as they caught up with everything that happened over the years   
‘so, Upton moved to intelligence’ Erin asked taking a sip of her beer   
‘yeah for a couple of years, she was partnered with jay and they became good friends, but she got offered a job working for robbery and homicide running her own unit out of the 28th, still see her occasionally but it keeps her really busy’ Kim explained ‘ so what happened to the FBI and New York?’ Kim asked taking a sip of beer and quickly looking over to where the boys were sitting and seeimg Adam talking with very expressive hands then him bursting out in laughter, while the other guys pitting laughed at his story which made Kim laugh, as she saw jay leaving the boys to come join them  
‘hey guys mind if I join’ jay said as Erin nodded   
‘yeah sure, Erin was about to tell me about the feds’ Kim said   
‘Um short version I left here because I made a deal with feds, me working with them instead of bunny going to jail which was the most stupid thing I should of done since she has never cared about me at all, but it had been done, I liked the job kept me busy which means I couldn’t think of everything I had given up here’ Erin said pausing to take a sip of her beer   
‘I worked undercover a lot which was great but a lot of travel and I was never home, um I was on this case with my partner, we had been undercover for about three months, and somethings happened which are classified and I can’t talk about, I ended up in hospital with a broken arm and bruised ribs and a gunshot wounded to my right shoulder, but unfortunately my partner got really badly hurt and died at the scene, um I was out on desk duty for 6 months afterwards’ Erin said looking down at her hands which were ripping off her beer bottle label one thing she did when she was nervous or stressed, she started to feel tears well up in her eyes ‘um I got pretty messed up from it, so the feds put me on paid medical leave and had me see a therapist to try and deal with it, because I wasn’t sleeping I was having panic attacks at work and I was falling down a deep hole it got to the point where I quit took some time off, um olive Benson offered me to help out with their cases every once and a while once everything started to get more balancing out and I gained control again’ Erin took a deep breathe wiping away stray tears ‘I woke up one day a decided I need to come home and get control of my life’ Erin said while jay and Kim sat there taking in what Erin had just told them  
‘did you see bunny after leaving for New York’ Kim asked   
‘no last I heard she moved to Indiana or something I’m not sure’ Erin said   
‘was it like when Nadia.’ jay paused knowing it was a sore subject, but she knew what he was asking   
‘I didn’t relapse this time I was just depressed ‘Erin said ended flatly looking at him as he gave her a sad smile which she returned   
They sat in silence for a while until Kim excused herself from the table leaving jay and Erin sitting together   
‘I’m sorry you had to go through that Erin especially alone’ jay said   
‘yeah I know it was hard but I’m better now which I’m thankful for’ Erin said   
‘yeah that’s good’ jay said giving her a small smile which she returned   
‘so how did sergeant come to happen jay ‘Erin taking a sip of her drink’ because when I was here you and hank weren’t always seeing eye to eye’ ‘a lot of things changed in 6 years, um after you left a lot of bad things happened and I dug myself into a deep hole, but lucky I had hank who kicked me in the ass, threated me and my job to get myself straight, then I guess be began relying on me especially after al died’ jay said ‘about two years after that Anders came to me saying they wanted to replace Voight and I told him that I only would if it was hanks choice and he recommended me’ jay thought back to when he was first approached about becoming sergeant of intelligence

‘commander’ jay nodded greeting the older gentlemen  
“detective Halstead thank for meeting me’ commander Anders said shaking his hand   
‘the ivory tower is looking at retiring sergeant Voight towards the end of the year and we are looking for someone to take his place’ Anders stated   
‘and what has that got to do with me?’ Jay asked bluntly   
‘well the ivory tower is looking at replacing him with you’ Anders said ‘ they need someone younger and eager to do the job, but also that know how intelligence works, and no-one else has as much experience as you’ Anders states ‘what do you think?’  
‘well I’m grateful but I would only consider taking over intelligence if hank was putting me up for the job because he decided he wanted to retire not that the ivory tower is replacing him because they think he’s past is use by date’ jay stated   
‘yes! I understand that but us in the ivory tower we like to think long term and we have been watching you for a while and we think you’re a good suit’ Anders said   
‘And like I said I would only consider taking the job if Hank recommended me for it, and that he was ready to retire, now if that’s all I need to get back to work’ Jay said   
‘yeah of course, but seriously have a think about our offer jay it could do wonders for your future, like ended up here one day’ Anders said   
‘Yeah I will have a nice day commander’ Jay said nodding and leaving the room 

So after Anders had told me that I went and told Voight because I wanted to be honest with him’ jay took a breath ‘ he told me that yes I would be taking over the unit one day and that he had been always planning on that so we sat down and has a discussion about it and decided on a time line where he could train me up as much as possible and I could study for the sergeants exam and make it happen my way not the commanders’ jay said ‘because I wanted to pass the exam ad prove that I could do it and that I was the ring person for the job and that I was with hanks permission’ jay said   
‘I’m glad that you two had each other to lean on’ Erin said   
‘yeah he has been there for me when I really need it and even when I didn’t’ jay said


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there   
> thanks for reading my story   
> hopefully your enjoying it  
> hopefully this chapter is to choppy 
> 
> Thanks

It’s early Friday morning Erin stopped had by the lake while out on her morning run and breathed in the fresh lake air while she took in the wind whipping around her and the people exercising that time of morning before she saw a familiar face appear in her vision.  
he was dressed in a t-shirt and running shorts with his phone strapped to his arm with his air pods in. he saw her straight away slowing down before stopping when he reached her  
‘hey’ he said panting taking out his headphones he took in her appearance of her cropped black leggings and running tank top her dark hair swept up into a ponytail  
‘hey, didn’t think I would run into you’ Erin said smiling   
‘yeah I try and run every morning now helps clear my head’ jay said   
‘yeah I understand that’ Erin said ‘I started running in New York every morning after everything that happened to help silence my thoughts and helped with my anxiety as well, I felt my anxiety beginning to creep in again, so I’ve started again’ Erin explained   
‘yeah I understand that, if you are having problems with your anxiety er you need to tell me’ jay said to her honestly  
‘are you saying that as my boss or my friend?’ Erin asked bluntly  
‘as both, Erin you know I care about you and I always worry about you and that won’t change’ jay said honestly, knowing that she had taken a hit on his comment  
‘yeah I know’ Erin said softly looking down   
‘ok come on want to keep running with me I’ll buy you a coffee afterwards’ jay said   
‘um nah not today I think I just need to be alone’ Erin said withdrawn  
‘ok maybe another time then… I’ll see you later at the station then’ jay said   
‘yeah sure thing’ Erin said nodding putting her headphones in again and running off while jay watched until he couldn’t see her then headed off in the other direction

30 minutes later jay was standing in his kitchen pouring coffee into two mugs on the island before looking up at Kim who was dressed in Jeans, boots and a grey sweater sitting on the stool as she took a sip of her coffee  
‘so how was your run this morning? Kim asked looking over at jay who was now dressed in jeans his boots and a black shirt   
‘um yeah alright, I ran into Erin while I was out near the lake’ jay said taking a cup of coffee  
‘Erin doesn’t like running though’ Kim said matter of fact before taking a bite of bagel that jay had placed in front of her   
‘yeah I know but she said she started it to help with the stuff that happened in New York and to help with her anxiety’ jay explained   
‘Hm ok’ Kim said thinking ‘Maybe it was really bad what she went through’ Kim said   
“I think it was because I said if she was having problems with her anxiety, she should tell me, and she got mad and then just shut down’ jay said   
“hm ok, but how did you say it and what was her response’ Kim asked   
‘I said if she was having problems with it to let me know, then she asked if I was asking as a friend or boss, and I said both and that I will always care and worry about her but she just shut down’ jay said   
‘hmm ok, you did the right thing jay as her friend and boss, but I think as boss jay that you need to go to HQ and see look at her file maybe scope out what’s really going on, especially if it’s going to affect the unit’ Kim said   
‘yeah I know I will at the start of next week, not that I don’t trust Erin, but I think I need to know what’s really going on with her even if she doesn’t want me too’ jay said, and Kim nodded  
‘so why aren’t you having breakfast with your fiancé across the street by the way, not that I don’t love you company’ jay asked curious   
‘oh, Adam and I got into a tiff last night about some stuff and I am over here, so I don’t kill him before work’ Kim said taking another sip of coffee  
‘fair enough you know you can come by whenever you like, and I’m guessing you want a ride to work too’ jay asked  
‘yes, please if you don’t mind’ Kim said ‘also jay you need to unpack these boxes you have been here for two months already’ Kim said taking another bite of her bagel  
‘yeah I know I do; I will next day I get off ok’ jay agreeing   
‘ok let me know and I’ll come and help, and it will help give this place a bit of feminine touch’ Kim laughed   
‘hey, I’m not that bad’ jay said   
‘I have three words to describe you motorcycles, brown walls and play stations’ Kim said   
‘ok I get your point, what would I do without you Kimberley burgess’ jay asked  
‘hopefully you won’t ever know, now get ready we need to leave’ Kim said finishing her coffee and bagel 

It was Friday night and Erin was pounding back the drinks that night, they weren't sure what was encouraging it, but she wasn’t listening to them when they tried to get her to slow down   
Now it was the end of the night and Erin was asleep leaning against the table   
‘what are we going to do with her? we can’t take her back to Voight’s’ Kim stated   
‘yeah I know he will have our heads for her getting this way’ Adam stated   
‘it’s fine I will take her back to mind she can crash in the guest room; I’ll text Voight and let him know’ jay said looking at Erin asleep   
‘ok we will order an uber’ Adam said pulling out his phone ‘5 minutes, do you need help’ Adam asked watching as jay effortlessly picking her up bridal style, her hand automatically grabbing his shirt and nestling her head into the crook of his neck ‘nah I’m good I’ve done it enough time’ jay said as he headed out of molly’s and Kim and Adam following closely behind to wait for the uber to take them back to their homes  
The uber pulled up in front of their houses no les then 10 minutes later Kim and Adam got out of the car and helped jay get a half asleep Erin out of the car, holding her up and slowly making their way towards his home, Adam helping him get her up the stairs then opening the door for him  
‘I’ll be alright from here’ jay said stopping in the doorway   
‘you sure you will be right’ Adam asked, and jay nodded ‘I’ve done this many time before, plus the guest room is only down the hall’ jay exclaimed   
‘ok we will see you tomorrow afternoon then alright’ Kim said still on the sidewalk  
‘yep see you then, have a good night guys’ jay called out while Adam and Kim walked to their home across the street and jay manoeuvred Erin into the house  
‘where are we?’ Erin mumbled still gripping onto jay’s shirt as he helped her walk  
‘we are at my place; you had a bit too much to drink’ jay said   
‘hmmmmm jay, I missed you’ Erin mumbled   
‘I missed you too Erin now let’s get you to bed’ jay said as they headed down the hallway to the downstairs guest room  
‘I’m sorry I left; I don’t blame you if you hate me’ Erin slurred   
‘I don’t hate you’ jay said sitting her down on the guest bed before taking off her shoes and jacket and lying her down pulling the covers over her which she automatically snuggled into her dark hair splayed out on the pillow   
‘I came back so you could help me out of my dark hole’ Erin said mumbling  
‘I will help you as much as I can I promise, I will always be here for you’ jay said   
‘hmmm I love you’ Erin spoke before falling asleep with her mouth agape and soft snores coming from her, jay watched her for a minute taken back at the three little word she had just said and he thought a drunk mind is a honest mind, but also Erin would most likely not remember any of this in the morning, he kissed her forehead before exiting the room and heading upstairs to his own room, getting changed and laying down in bed and just stared up at the ceiling eventually giving into sleep

Erin woke up with a pounding headache, looking around a room she didn’t recognize, her eyes fell onto the bedside table where there was a bottle of water and two aspirins. Slowly she pulled herself up into a sitting position looking around the bar room which still had boxes piled up, confused about where she was she looked around not seeing anything familiar so she ventured out into the main living area seeing jay standing behind the kitchen island with a cup of coffee in hand and reading the paper, he was standing in just his sweatpants and nothing else, Erin felt a hitch in her throat as she saw his bare chest, shaking the thought of running her hands down it out of her mind and cursing herself for even having that thought  
‘hey’ Erin said quietly breaking jays’ thoughts as he looked up at her   
‘hey how’s the head?’ jay asked with a chuckle   
‘um not good how much did I drink last night’ Erin moaned  
‘um like 2015 super bowl party drunk’ jay said with a laugh  
‘oh god why did you guys let me drink that much’ Erin moaned sitting at the counter as jay pushed a mug of coffee towards her   
‘um we tried to stop you, but you didn’t listen to us’ jay said   
‘oh, never again’ Erin moaned folding her arms on the counter and leaning her head on it  
‘Bahahaha I heard that a few times’ jay said laughing   
‘ahh stop talking your hurting my head’ Erin moaned   
‘here drink this…. The famous Halstead hang over cure’ jay said pushing a towards her that was green and always made her cringe every time she saw it  
‘oh no last time I drank that a threw up’ Erin groaned   
‘yes, you did, and I ended up having to clean it up, but It will make you feel better’ jay said ‘this time just try and get a bin or something if you’re going to puke’  
‘oh yeah sorry about that’ Erin cringed at the thought of that morning and her being sick on the bathroom floor of their old apartment and jay cleaning it up   
‘ok come drink’ jay said pushing it at her as she moaned before taking a big mouthful   
‘yuk still taste as horrible as I remember’ Erin cringed as jay let out a chuckle ‘um did I say anything I should regret last night?’ Erin asked   
‘um no not that I remember’ jay said avoiding the subject ‘ um I’m going to have a shower’ jay said folding the paper up and not looking up at her which Erin knew was a tell-tale sign that jay wasn’t telling her everything, she watched him rush out of the kitchen and upstairs, while wondering what jay wasn’t telling her 

Next Chapter   
-Jay and Erin have a chat about New York after jay reads her file  
\- jay tells Erin what she drunkenly said   
-they try and become friends again  
-Erin looks for a place to live


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello   
> thank you for reading :)

so, what did I say the other night that you seem to be keeping from me’ Erin asked walking into the breakroom where jay was pouring himself a cup of coffee the bullpen was currently quiet as everyone else was out following up with ci’s   
‘what nothing why?’ jay said abruptly   
‘jay you are the worst lair don’t forget and I can tell when your keeping something from me’ Erin stated very truthfully   
‘ok fine, you said you came back for me and that you love me’ jay said honestly looking at her waiting for her reaction  
‘oh ok’ Erin said quietly looking down at the mug she held in her hands   
‘it’s fine you were drunk, and you don’t remember we can just forget it ever happened, I don’t want things to be weird between us ok ‘jay said watching her just nod at his last comment   
‘ok yeah sure, um I have a lead I need to case up’ Erin said before rushing off towards her desk, as jay sighed before heading back into his office   
Kim arrived back into the district with Kevin following shortly behind her, her eyes fell on Erin who looked unhappy sitting at her desk and jay sitting in his office with the door closed  
‘Hey Erin, do you want to come and grab some lunch with me?’ Kim asked sensing something had happen while they were gone  
‘um yeah sure, I just have to go to the bathroom’ Erin said excusing herself as Kim walked the shirt distance to jay’s office and knocked on the door   
‘um Erin and I are just going to grab some lunch since its quiet if that cool with you’ Kim said  
‘yeah sure thing just take your radio encase I need you back’ jay said as Kim nodded and left the office closing the door behind her while Erin reappeared from the locker room   
‘ready to go’ Kim asked picking up her radio while Erin grabbed her jacket   
‘yeah let’s go, later Kev’ Erin said giving him a smile while he gave her a head nod back

‘what happened’ Kim asked while they sat across in the park from the district on the chairs and tables eating lunch   
‘I told him I missed him, that I came back for him to help through everything and that I still love him’ Erin stated looking down at her water bottle and picking at the label which was a tell-tale sign to Kim that she was stress and nervous  
‘so, do you? ‘Kim asked   
‘do I what’ Erin said acting like she didn’t know what Kim meant   
‘do you still love him’ Kim asked while Erin looked at her and nodded looking back down at her water bottle while Kim grabbed her free hand and giving it a squeeze   
‘it will be alright Erin’ Kim said giving her a small smile 

Erin entered jay office closing the door behind her and took a seat across from him, while he closed a file and leaned back in his chair   
‘what’s going on?’ Erin asked curious   
‘I’ve been at the ivory tower today… they gave me your file from New York’ jay said sitting quietly waiting for her reaction   
‘um ok, did you read it?’ Erin asked slightly annoyed about the fact jay had got her file   
‘yes, I did, Erin you know as your boss I need to know everything that has happened, and I think we need to have a bit of an honest conversation about what went on in new York, I know part of it being classified you couldn’t tell Kim but you can tell me’ jay said as Erin just looked down and nodded, she took a deep breathe trying to collect her thoughts as they sat in silence for a few moments   
‘I left for new York after the FBI offered me a job in exchange for bunny walking free, and I know it was a stupid idea since she has never put me first ever and made my life a living hell’ Erin said pausing ‘so I started the job it was good I felt like I was making a difference but mostly undercover so I was gone on assignments for anywhere from a week to 6 months with very little turn around in between’ she took a breather looking down at her hands ‘ um I had been working for the FBI for 4 years and I had been undercover with my partner riley for about 6 months when the guy we were after turned on us, he put his guys onto us and they hurt us really badly, um riley didn’t make it out alive from the scene…..’ she paused fighting back tears ‘ I woke up in hospital a few days later and found out about riley, plus all my injury’s, a broken left arm, 4 broken ribs, a gunshot wound to my left shoulder and a broken ankle, I was in hospital for a week or two before the discharged me by that time the guilt for riley getting killed was starting to seep in, I went back to desk duty after a few weeks people on my team realized I wasn’t coping well, I was distant and didn’t talk much, I was having anxiety attacks at work I was depressed and distant I wasn’t sleeping more than 4 hours a night , I was falling down a rabbit hole and no-one could help and they made me see the shrink, when it hit the 6 month mark and I wasn’t showing any improvement they decided it would be best I take medical leave and seek help for what I was going through’ Erin stopped ‘I was feeling lost and alone and depressed like I did when Nadia passed but I know alcohol and drugs were the answer so I just wallowed in it’ Erin looked up at jay for a second who had a sadden expression he nodded for her to continue ‘so after a month of leave I decided I need to seek help that was more than a work place therapist and I checked into a rehab centre for mental health, I was there for 3 months and I learned how to control my anxiety attacks, I went to group therapy and personal therapy and it really helped me gain back control of everything again, I decided while I was in there I was going to quit my job and just focus on me and getting healthy again, once I was out and in a routine and felt like I had everything under control Oliva contacted saying she needed help on a case and if I was free’ Erin said ‘ she eased me back into it helped when I needed it and working with them made me realized how much I missed working In intelligence and how if I wanted to face my problems I needed to come home where I had family and a support system’ Erin said taking a deep breathe finally feeling relief that someone knew about everything   
‘why did get in touch or something when you were going thorough this’ jay asked softly, Erin could tell he was asking as friend and ex-boyfriend jay by his tone not boss jay  
‘I felt like the way I left things that I didn’t deserve to be helped by anyone and especially not by you and I thought I needed to learn how to save myself for a change instead of you and hank saving me’ Erin said honestly as jay nodded in understanding   
‘so how do I help you with this’ jay asked curiously   
‘I have ways of coping with my anxiety and one of them being running, I’ve had a bit of anxiety since coming back but that’s all nerves of starting back here and dealing with stuff from the past’ Erin explained ‘ my depression I have found ways to cope with it by seeing my therapist and group therapy and my exercise and particular routines I have set for myself, if it starts to get to me I will just have to excuse myself from the team to deal but I expect no special treatment’ Erin said ‘ and I just need you to be there if I need it’   
‘that I can do for you, you know I’ll always be there for you’ jay stated giving her a Halstead smile which made her all warm and fuzzy inside   
‘yes, I know and I appricate that jay thanks’ Erin said returning the smile

Erin and jay began to spend more time together outside of work like they use to originally when they were first partners, going out for drinks after work, having breakfast together sometime before work at the diner down the street from the precinct, going for morning runs together when they weren’t on a case and having nights hanging out on the couch at jays watching the game   
It was a Thursday night and they had just wrapped a case where three people were murdered over a gang war, and they were spent having been up before 6am for the past week and not leaving the office until after 11pm  
Erin let herself into jay’s house carrying the pizza box in one hand and beer in the other while she was dressed in sweats and a hoddie and Ugg boots as they cooler Chicago nights were beginning to hit as they have just finished summer   
‘jay I’m here’ she yelled out   
‘yeah I’ll be right down’ jay called out while she out the pizza down on the coffee table and flicking on the tv while she pulled two beers out of the pack and went and put the others in the fridge before grabbing two dinner plates from the cupboard, before heading back to the couch and getting comfortable grabbing herself a slice of pizza and taking a bite before placing it on her dinner plate   
‘hey, has the game started yet’ jay asked coming into the living room from the stairs   
‘nah not yet’ Erin said before taking another bite of pizza   
‘are you seriously using plate right now’ jay said looking over at her as he took seat next to her on the couch  
‘um yeah I know how much you hate it when I get pizza on the couch’ Erin stated   
‘hmm ok then fair enough ‘jay said taking a bite of his piece of pizza ‘so day off tomorrow’ jay said happily ‘what are you going to do’   
‘well except for catching up on sleep I’m going to look at apartments’ Erin said taking a mouthful of her beer   
‘do you want company?’ jay asked ‘I have nothing to do tomorrow and will is on shift and I know I’ll just end up going into the office to finish paperwork and I don’t want to’   
‘yeah sure if you want to come, I’m happy to have the company and someone else’s opinion’ Erin said nodding ‘ok great just text me what time tomorrow and I’ll meet you’ jay said   
‘ok sure thing’ Erin said giving him a smile before Turing her attention to the game that just started 

They walked around the apartment that had been listed for rental like they had to 4 previous ones , it wasn’t to far from the district of jay and Kim’s place’s, but it wasn’t well maintained and need some desperate work that’s for sure and wasn’t in the best neighbourhood   
‘it’s not bad’ Erin said looking around the living area   
‘oh, come on you can do better than this’ jay scoffed   
‘not at the moment I can’t not with the state of my savings, and I need to find somewhere soon as hank is getting really sick of me’ Erin stated   
‘so, you plan is to rent somewhere that just good enough for our undercovers until something else come up?’ jay asked, and she nodded   
‘ok that stupid’ jay said ‘you should just come and stay with me’ jay said   
‘what no!’ Erin exclaimed  
‘what I have a three bedroom house that’s just for me, I don’t mind you can just stay until you find something more permeant if you like’ jay said Erin looked at him in his belief ‘what I don’t mind Erin you can have the guest room down stairs it has its own bathroom and a massive closet’ jay said  
‘it would be better then renting this place, but I don’t want to make things weird between us especially since we’re just got back into our friend groove’ Erin said   
‘it won’t be weird, it’s not like we haven’t lived together before granted that was a little different, but in all seriousness, I could use the company’ jay said   
‘are you sure’ Erin ask, and he nodded ‘ok great but I’m going to pay you rent, and we will need some ground rules’ Erin said   
‘like what?’ jay asked   
‘no walking around the house half naked, we don’t need to make things awkward’ Erin stated   
‘fair enough but you have to clean up after yourself to I know how messy you can be’ jay said   
‘fine I think I can do that’ Erin said nodding as she broke out into a massive smile ‘thank you so much jay I apricate it’ Erin said hugging him 

Coming up   
Erin moving in  
Not seeing eye to eye   
Something happening they both cant take back (but do they want to)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve had a bit of writer block but thankfully I got inspired  
> I was going to put more in the chapter but it got a bit long  
> (oh I know the fairy figurine is a bit strange but it’s a fairy garden figurine   
> if you want to google it, I use to have them when I was little)  
> Thanks to everyone who is reading

Jay walked up to Voight front door, and knocking waiting for a few minutes as it swung open revealing Erin in just a shirt and her underwear   
‘hey, your early’ Erin stated stepping aside to let him into the house   
‘that’s the way you walk around hanks house. ‘jay questioned looking Erin up and down  
‘he’s in Scottsdale visiting olive and Danny for a few weeks’ Erin said for a fact while trying to cover her legs more by pulling down her shirt  
‘ah ok’ jay said nodding trying to look anywhere else but at Erin’s bare very toned legs   
‘um I’m going to get ready there is coffee and muffins in the kitchen help yourself’ Erin said diverting jay’s eyes to the kitchen while she raced up stairs   
Jay sat at hanks kitchen table looking down at his phone when Erin reappeared in jeans and a t-shirt he looked up when he heard her footsteps   
‘um so the guys will be here soon to help start moving the boxes’ jay said while Erin poured herself a cup of coffee and leaned back against the bench   
‘ok cool…. How did you rope them into helping with the move’ Erin asked and taking a sip of coffee?   
‘um I may have told them that you were shouting pizza and beers afterwards’ jay said with a chuckle   
‘gee thanks’ Erin said rolling her eyes then heard the doorbell ring and placed down her coffee and headed to the front door   
Opening it she saw Adam, Kevin and Kim all waiting to come in  
‘hey guys thanks for helping out’ Erin said welcoming them into the house while jay appeared in the hallway behind her   
‘that’s alright pizza and beer night at jays will be great’ Adam stated laughing   
‘ha-ha yeah it will be ruz’ Erin laughed ‘ok um everything is boxed up upstairs’ if you guys want to head up and start bringing them down and Kim and I will finish boxing up stuff down here’ Erin said as the boys nodded ‘ok third room on the left ok’ Erin said   
‘um so weird being in Voight’s house without Voight’ Kevin stated to Adam who agreed while heading upstairs  
They packed all the boxes into the back of jay and Adam trucks, since Erin didn’t have any furniture so it was a pretty easy move, while she had already bought a new bed and dresser which had been delivered to jays a few days before and he had so kindy set up for her, and she was thankful that jay had finally unpacked the boxes that were stacked in the spare room and everywhere else.  
They boys had finally finished moving the boxes and now they were all enjoying a drink on the front porch  
‘thanks for helping me today guys it means a lot’ Erin said smiling   
‘no probs linds your family, we are happy to help any time…. Especially when there is pizza and beer involved’ Kevin said with a laughing and giving her a hug  
‘thanks Kev, here’s to family’ Erin said raising her bottle to cheers with a wide smile on her face and feeling the most at peace and relaxed she had in a long time  
‘to family’ they all cheer and taking a sip of beer   
Everyone fell into a casual conversation after a while and enjoyed their evening   
Slightly after 8pm they all left, and Erin had retreated to her room to start unpacking   
She opened box after box and placing items away in their new home before coming to her box of trinkets and photos, she moved over to the built in book shelf in the room and started unpacking the box, seeing the photo of her and Camilla on her first day at the academy, her grenade paper weight coming next, picture of her Justin and Danny on his 1st birthday, a picture of her and al with a younger Lexi, a picture of everyone together from the unit back when it started at molly’s on night, a picture of her and Voight when she had passed her detective exam, her holding up her certificate proudly, an old picture of her and teddy when they were little, the second last photo out of the box was of her and jay it had been taken by Nadia on their rare day off when they just got together she was smiling at the camera standing in front of him and he was smiling at her with his arm wrapped around her

Erin smiled at the photo and placed it on the shelf with the others, pulling out Camille’s jewellery box, frog figurine Adam had giving her one kris Kringle (he wasn’t the best at picking presents), and her little purple fairy figurine which she has bought after Nadia had passed, she pulled out the last photo of the box it was the one of her and Nadia, she ran her hand over the silver frame feeling her heart ache for her lost friend  
‘hey how’s the unpacking going’ jay said coming into the room looking at Erin he saw the sadness on her face ‘what’s wrong?’ jay asked then she showed him the picture in her hands   
‘oh er’ he said giving her a sad look   
‘its ok, it was just the last thing in the box with then purple fairy’ Erin said placing the photo on the centre of the middle shelf next to the fairy and next to the one of her and jay  
‘you never told me the story about the fairy’ jay said sitting down on the edge of her bed   
‘um I bought it a few months after she passed’ Erin said then remembering that day ‘um it was just after my sabbatical and I was out buying some grocery’s when I passed this trinket store, Nadia and I always passed that place every time we went shopping and I remember she saw the fairy in the window one day and said how cute it was and how she believed in that kind of magic even though it was childish’ Erin said taking a breath ‘ I remember walking past the store for ages and the fairy had gone I thought it had been sold and didn’t think much about it until that day when I saw it again. Um I went into the store and said I would like to buy it and so I did, the store owner told me the fairy had a name and it was Nadia the fairy of peace and I burst out into tears right there in the store, I knew it was a sign from her saying everything was going to be alright’ Erin said   
‘I think it was a sign she would always be looking out’ jay said pulling her into a side hug and they sat in silence for a while 

A few weeks passed and jay and Erin had gotten into a routine for living together and had sunk into their familiar habits with each other while doing so   
In that time intelligence had welcome two new members a new office Hannah Davies, who had been handpicked and recommended to jay by the commander and also Kim’s new partner and also, Theo west who was their new unit tech person who was happy to sit in his down stairs office and help out when needed but like to keep to himself   
Hannah on the other hand had just fitted into the unit perfectly which was great for jay, but he also trusted Kim to really put her through the ringer to see if she would last the long haul 

‘Why didn’t you give me Davies to test out’ Erin exclaimed entering jays office looking really pissed off ‘I am your second in charge after all!’  
‘Well I wanted to see if she could handle working with burgess first before I put her with you’ jay explained calmly not giving into Erin's annoyance   
‘what is that supposed to mean’ Erin exclaimed putting her hands on her hips   
‘ok Erin, I know Voight raised you to be tough and out everyone through the ringer, but I don’t need you scaring off a new team member before they even get a proper go in the unit’ jay stated   
‘what are you serious’ Erin exclaimed ‘I would have been fine to partnered with her and I wouldn’t have scared her off, I didn’t scare you off did I’ Erin said really annoyed now   
‘no, you did not but I have been in the army and dealt with scarier bosses than you Lindsay’ jay said honestly while Erin rolled her eyes   
‘what!’ Erin said glaring at him ‘no offense to Kim but officers need tough love and strict teaching when they start a new unit, or they go off and do what they want’ Erin said   
‘detective Lindsay I am the boss here and my word is final, so Davies is being partnered with burgess whether you like it or not’ jay stated raising his voice folding his arms over his chest  
‘fine sergeant Halstead have it your way’ Erin huffed and walked out of his office slamming the door behind her getting everyone in the bullpen attention 

A few hours had passed, and everyone could still feel the tension radiating off Erin as she sat behind her desk typing on her computer, no-one wanted to ask what the disagreement was about, they just continued on with their work, soon they got called to a house to bust   
Erin drove with jay in the car and they booth not saying a word to each other the whole time   
‘did I do something wrong’ Davies asked Kim as they got out of the car   
‘no why?’ Kim asked   
‘just serge and Detective Lindsay were having a heated argument and my name came up and now they’re not talking’ Hannah said   
‘oh no don’t worry Davies their fine it happens sometimes when they disagree it will blow over’ Kim said giving her a smile as they reached the rest of the group  
‘ok guys eyes and ears open ok, clear every room thoroughly’ jay said as they nodded ‘, Davis burgess, ruz you go around back Lindsay, Kev with me Kev you welcome’ jay said as Kevin nodded knocked then Chicago bar the front door

Erin was sitting on the back of the ambulance as Brett checked her out, jay appeared from behind the ambo  
‘Brett how is she’ jay asked looking clearly unhappy   
‘she’s got a concussion and broken wrist we will need to take her to med to get a head CT and the wrist wrapped’ Brett explained sensing jays’ unhappiness   
‘can Lindsay and I have a minute Brett’ jay asked giving her a small smile which she returned with a nodded and went to chat with Kim   
‘can you save the lecture for later’ Erin asked   
‘oh no you’re going to get it now’ jay said pissed

To be continued 

Next chapter   
\- Erin gets a lecture  
\- Something happens they can’t take back


	6. Chapter 6

Erin was sitting on the back of the ambulance as Brett checked her out, jay appeared from behind the ambo  
‘Brett how is she’ jay asked looking clearly unhappy   
‘she’s got a concussion and broken wrist we will need to take her to med to get a head CT and the wrist wrapped’ Brett explained sensing jays’ unhappiness   
‘can Lindsay and I have a minute Brett’ jay asked giving her a small smile which she returned with a nodded and went to chat with Kim   
‘can you save the lecture for later’ Erin asked   
‘oh no you’re going to get it now’ jay said pissed while she just nodded slightly   
‘Lindsay you can’t just go off by yourself now as your second in charge, how does that look to the rest of the unit when I have given orders and you still go off and do your own thing’ jay said taking a breath ‘ I know you like to be independent and not depend on anyone unless you have to but today shouldn’t have happened, you could of got yourself killed your lucky Atwater showed up when he did’ jay said ‘from now on you will listen to what I say ok end of discussion I am your boss and it is my job to make sure you go home of a night ok’ jay said ‘as for Davies I gave her to Kim so she can test whether she can handle it before I give her to you to train’ jay explained ‘Erin I know you’re a great cop but sometimes newbies need to have gentle handling first before throwing the big guns at them, I wanted to make sure she would be able to handle it at all first’ jay said looking at Erin who just nodded   
‘um I know I need to rely on people I apologise for what happened today and I apologise for my outburst earlier, I thought you were questioning my ability to be a cop after what happened in New York’ Erin said looking down  
‘you should know I wouldn’t question your ability to do your job unless you gave me very good reasons to okay’ jay said and Erin nodded ‘but you will be on rest and desk duty until you are cleared by the doctor ok, no buts about it’ jay stated   
‘sure, thing boss’ Erin said nodding   
‘ok ill come by the hospital later and get you ok’ jay said, and Erin nodded   
‘sure thing’ Erin said while Brett reappeared ‘I need to get going jay’ Brett said   
‘sure, thing can you get will to text me updates when you arrive ok’ he asked Brett  
‘I will tell him’ Brett said ‘ok I’ll see you later’ jay said to Erin who nodded, and Brett helped her step up into the ambulance 

They arrived back at the bullpen, Kevin and Adam when to question the suspect while jay Kim and Davies were out in the bullpen filling in the whiteboard, jays phone pinged with a text from will   
‘how’s Erin’ Kim asked looking at jay while he shoved his phone back into his jean pocket   
‘will said her concussion is mild, while her broken wrist is minor but will be in a cast for 6 weeks’ jay explained   
‘well that’s good ‘Kim said   
‘who’s will’ Hannah asked   
‘My Brother Will is a doctor at Chicago med, it’s good when someone goes to Med, he keeps me updated’ jay said   
‘oh, ok then’ Hannah said nodding turning back to her computer when Theo appeared from the stairs with some info on the case 

Jay walked into the ED of Chicago med stopping at the counter and seeing maggie   
‘Hey Jay’ Maggies greeted him happily placing down her iPad   
‘Hey Maggie, which room is Erin in?’ jay asked   
‘Room 7, I think Will is in there at the moment he was about to discharge her’ Maggie explained   
‘Thanks Mag’ Jay said giving her a smile and headed towards room 7, seeing Will standing beside Erin's bed  
She looked so small sitting there her now casted left hand resting on her lap  
‘Hey Bro’ Will said giving him a man hug when he entered the room   
‘Hey how’s the patient doing’ Jay asked Jokingly  
‘Erin is worse than you, when you’re in hospital, she has been asking me for the last hour if she could leave’ Will laughed   
‘sounds About right’ Jay laughed ‘How are you feeling?’ Jay asked Erin  
‘Um Like I was hit by a truck’ Erin said groaning   
‘Erin did take a good hit, I have given her some mild painkillers for her wrist, and she has been instructed that she has to rest for a the next few days, and if she is feeling ill she needs to come back in since it isn’t her first concussion’ will explained ‘tonight she needs to get woken up every hour or so just encase but otherwise she has been told now field work until she is cleared’ Will stated turning to Erin “I know you and I know what your like, I know you will want to be back out on the field tomorrow but that isn’t happening’ will said   
‘Yes, Doctor Halstead I will follow orders, if I don’t, I think sergeant Halstead will have something to say about it’ Erin said sarcastically ‘can I go now’ she asked bluntly  
‘Yes, you can’ Will said   
‘Thanks Bro’ jay said 

Jay pulled his truck into the driveway, Erin in the passenger seat, she had been quiet, the whole way home from Chicago med, jay hopped out the truck quickly making his way over to the passenger side to help Erin out as her left hand was in a cast   
‘how are you feeling now’ jay asked gasping her right hand while she hopped out of the car   
‘Um alright I just want to sleep’ Erin said softly   
‘ok then we will get you straight to bed’ jay said helping up the stairs and into the house   
Getting to Erin's bedroom she automatically sat down on the bed and letting out a sigh   
‘ok I will get you some water so you can take your pain killers, did you want anything to eat or anything else?’ jay asked   
‘um no I’m not hungry’ Erin said while jay nodded and disappeared down the hall to get water, returning a few moments later with a bottle of water and sitting down on the bedside table   
‘do you need anything else’ jay asked   
‘um not to make it awkward but can you help me get changed, my wrist doesn’t help’ Erin said and jay nodded ‘um there is sweats and a t-shirt hanging on my bathroom door if you don’t mind grabbing them’ and jay went and grabbed them reappearing a few second later and helping her take off her boots and jeans and top so she could slip on the sweats and t-shirt  
‘ah so that’s where that t-shirt went’ jay said smirking  
‘oh yeah must have got mixed in my stuff when I left for New York’ Erin said lying knowing she purposely took it, so she had something of jays with her  
‘it’s ok I don’t care if you have it’ jay said shrugging   
‘ok thanks’ Erin said giving him a small smile as he helped her into bed   
‘ok get some sleep ill come in, in an hour or so to wake you’ jay said, and Erin nodded while yawing, drifting off to sleep quicker than she thought 

Erin woke the next morning by the light coming through the crack in the blinds, she felt a headache coming back, but also warm breathe on her shoulder she looked over to see jay asleep peacefully on the back next to her, he was in a t-shirt and sweats with the throw blanket pooled around his waist, she smiled at him, jay must of fallen asleep next to her after the last time he woke her up, she watched him stir and open his eyes to be confused where he was until he looked over at Erin   
“hey’ he yawned “sorry I must have fallen asleep’ jay said sitting ‘how are you feeling?’ jay asked   
‘um it’s alright, I have a slight headache and my pain killers have worn off but otherwise I’m ok’ Erin said sitting up as well   
‘ok I will go get the pain killers’ jay said getting up and disappearing   
Erin sat on the bed waiting for jay to come back while she had heard jays phone go off in the living room, he reappeared a little while later   
‘here are the painkillers’ jay said passing them to Erin ‘I’m I have to head into the station for a while ok, I will be back later ok to check on you’ jay said   
‘thanks…. Yeah that’s no problem say hi to the unit for me’ Erin said jay gave her a smile   
‘no only rest ok, bosses orders’ jay said smiling   
‘yes bosses, I’ll see you later’ Erin said giving him a smile before he said goodbye 

Coming up  
-something happens that changed everything

Coming up spoiler   
Erin got woken up the light streaming through the window she opened her eyes, realising that she wasn’t in her room and that she didn’t have any clothes on, slightly confused she looked around seeing a motorcycle figurine sitting on the dresser that she had given jay for Christmas when they first became partners, she cursed herself as she looked over to her left and seeing jay lying next to her naked with a sheet only covering his lower half


	7. Chapter7

Hi there, this is chapter 7 of my story   
Sorry it has been so delayed I have gone back to work full time   
And between my long days and all the extra responsibility I have at the moment with work  
I haven’t had time to write and have felt a little blocked as well as exhausted   
Thanks for reading 

After six weeks of non-eventful desk duty for Erin, she was finally relieved when the doctor removed her cast and cleared her for active duty.  
That morning she bounced up the stairs to the bull pen her clearance papers in hand and a massive smile on her face, no-one had yet arrived, but she knew jay was there because she heard his phone go off this morning before she heard him get up and rush out the door it wasn’t the first time that it had happened in the last couple of weeks either   
She knocked on his office door, making him look up from his mountain of paperwork   
‘hey, your early’ jay said placing his pen down and gesturing for her to take a seat   
‘well, I had a doctor’s appointment this morning and I am officially cleared for duty’ Erin beamed handing over the paperwork to jay to read  
‘oh, that great Erin, I know how hard it has been for you to be on desk duty, but it was for the best’ jay said, and she nodded   
‘I know and I get the reason why you did, so tonight I think the whole team should go out and celebrate, what do you say’ Erin said smiling   
‘well, I’m sure everyone else will be happy to go, and I will hopefully be there after I finish this mountain of paperwork’’ jay said gesturing to his desk   
‘you were out early this morning, everything alright’ Erin asked   
‘yeah, just commander Anders wanted to have a meeting first thing on how the unit is going, nothing important really’ jay explained brushing off the question  
‘oh ok’ Erin said ‘um you would tell me if it was something serious right’ Erin asked knowing jay was avoiding what it was really about   
‘yeah of course I would’ jay said nodding ‘um I need to get back to this, then I have to head to the ivory tower for a meeting, are you good to run point until I get back’ jay asked, and Erin just nodded ‘yeah sure, um I’ll let you get back to it’ Erin said getting up and leaving 

They sat at mollies that evening having drinks very early for them compared to usual, as everyone but jay, they had all started drinking together but then sub divided into different groups Kevin and Adam were having a debate about who went for the more superior football team, Kim was off talking to Nat and Brett about her future wedding, leaving Erin sitting drinking at the bar as she slowly peeled the label off the bottle, feeling like an outsider  
‘so, where is my brother this evening’ will asked taking a seat next to Erin waving at Herman for a drink before looking at Erin   
‘ah last time I saw him, he was trying to finish a pile of paperwork on his desk, he said he would join us shortly but that was three hours ago ‘Erin said giving him a small smile and taking a sip of her beer   
‘ahh sergeant Halstead never knows when to call it quits’ will said ‘did Adam and Kevin tell you about the first few month’s jay was the boss’ will asked and Erin shook her head ‘you know what jays like when he puts his mind to something’ will started   
‘he’s determined to do his best, always first through the door’ Erin said nodding   
‘well the first few months jay was boss he was so determined to prove to the ivory tower, the unit and even Voight that he was the right choice, that he would be there all hours, always first in the door, he would drop everything when his phone rang, spent days in that office’ will said ‘ one morning Adam and Kevin went into work to find jay asleep hunched over his paperwork, they found him like this maybe 5 other times until we told him he needed a break’ will paused taking a sip of beer ‘ but he wouldn’t listen to us until we got Voight involved he sat him down and told him what a great job he was doing but he needed to step back and breathe a bit, only after hank spoke to him did he take two days off and basically slept the whole time, but when he gets like this one of us always has to remind him he will burn himself out’ will said ‘I think that coming from you he will listen’ will said and Erin nodded waving Herman and passing him a couple of notes to cover her beer giving will a smile and hug before heading out the door 

‘hey Erin, what are you doing back’ Trudy asked   
‘is he still up there?’ Erin asked   
‘yeah, had his face still buried in paperwork last I saw, can you get him to go home’ Trudy asked ‘I’m going to try, have a good night Trudy’ Erin smiled and buzzed in  
Erin walked into the bull pen only lamps lighting the room, seeing jay sitting in his office staring at paperwork, Erin softly knocked on jay’s door breaking out of his paperwork trance   
‘hey, I am coming go on without me’ jay said   
‘jay we left three hours ago’ Erin said   
‘what aw, sorry I lost track of time’ jay said rubbing his face with his hands   
‘hey, it’s fine but I think you need to stop for the day’ Erin said   
‘I can’t I have to get this finished’ jay said   
‘jay stop, the paperwork will still be there in the morning, and you know if you want to be any us to the unit tomorrow you need to sleep, come on I’ll take you home’ Erin said, while he looked at her a took in her concerned face and he sighed   
‘yeah, I know, ok let’s go home’ jay said getting up and yawning   
‘come on ill order pizza and we can watch the game’ Erin said passing him his jacket  
‘yeah ok ‘he said shrugging on his jacket, grabbing his keys and phone   
‘here I’m driving’ Erin said taking the keys and grabbing his hand and pulling out of the office and down towards the gate 

Jay came back from upstairs dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, before he collapsed onto the couch, the game preshow was about to finish, Erin appeared and passed him a beer as the doorbell rang   
‘must be the pizza I’ll be right back’ she said placing down the beer in her hand and going to the door, appearing a few minutes later with pizza box in hands, before sitting at the other end of the couch to jay   
An hour later Erin was leaning into jays’ side, he arms across the back of the couch  
‘aw why did you let me eat so much’ Erin groaned   
‘um don’t blame me, you did it to yourself, plus I know not to come between you and food’ jay remarked ‘thanks for pulling me out of the office’ jay said taking a sip of beer   
‘that’s alright, I know you love being sergeant and you want to show people how determined you are, but you also need to take a break jay, or you will burn yourself out’ Erin said   
‘yeah, I know I just feel like I need to prove that I’m the right person for the job’ jay said   
‘you are hank wouldn’t have passed on the unit to you if he wasn’t sure’ Erin said sitting up more pulling her feet under her ‘he knew he was passing the unit onto the right person and you shouldn’t doubt that’ Erin said   
‘yeah, I know’ jay said ‘I know I need to take time out’ jay agreed ‘and I plan on doing that and staying on this couch’ jay said   
‘it is a good couch, who knew function and form would mean much a comfortable couch’ Erin said laughing   
‘hey’ jay said defensive and pouting a little   
‘aw sorry I don’t mean to make fun; it is a very good couch’ Erin said smiling and giving his pouting face a little love tap before going to launching off the couch   
‘oh, you’re going to pay for that’ jay said jumping up and grabbing her by the waist   
‘jay let me go’ Erin squealed while he flipped her back onto the couch pinning her underneath him both stopped laughing and trying to catch their breath, realizing how close they were, next thing they both knew they were in a passionate kiss; Erin wrapped her legs around jay’s lower half pulling him closer, her hand gripping his strong shoulders as she gasped between kisses when his hand wrapped around her lower back pulling her in closer to him as he moved them to sitting up   
‘bedroom now’ Erin mumbled between kisses while he moved them off the couch, only breaking kisses when he had to, eventually they got to his room and lower her onto the bed breaking the kiss looking for permission   
‘are you sure about this’ he whispered to her looking into her eyes for certainty   
‘yes, I’m very sure’ Erin said nodding and jay leaned back peeling off his shirt

Erin got woken up the light streaming through the window she opened her eyes, realising that she wasn’t in her room and that she didn’t have any clothes on, slightly confused she looked around seeing a motorcycle figurine sitting on the dresser that she had given jay for Christmas when they first became partners, she cursed herself as she looked over to her left and seeing jay lying next to her naked with a sheet only covering his lower half

Next time   
The morning after   
Some things change  
Erin learns something surprising


	8. Chapter 8

Erin got woken up the light streaming through the window she opened her eyes, realising that she wasn’t in her room and that she didn’t have any clothes on, slightly confused she looked around seeing a motorcycle figurine sitting on the dresser that she had given jay for Christmas when they first became partners, she cursed herself as she looked over to her left and seeing jay lying next to her naked with a sheet only covering his lower half  
Erin cursed herself quietly as she slowly peeled herself out of bed grabbing one of jay shirts off the bedroom chair in the corner and pulled it on, and tiptoeing out of the room trying to not wake jay up, she snuck down to her room, finding her phone sending Kim a quick text, and went and pulled on some work out gear and headed out the door to meet Kim  
Erin stood on the street in the mid- morning doing a few stretches while she saw Kim appear from Adam and her house down the block   
‘hey, I didn’t think we would run today I hadn’t heard from you last night’ Kim said   
‘yeah, sorry crashed early, I forgot to text you’ Erin said   
‘ok let’s get going’ Kim smiled and started jogging down the street

Erin and Kim ran down that path next to the lake like they had been most Saturday mornings since Erin moved into jay’s place   
‘I slept with jay’ Erin blurted out which made Kim stop in her tracks trying to catch her breathe  
‘what’ Kim exclaimed   
‘jay and I slept together’ Erin said   
‘when’ Kim exclaimed placing her hands on her hips trying to catch her breathe   
‘last night’ Erin said shyly   
‘what!’ Kim exclaimed again ‘was it good’ Kim asked   
‘Kim’ Erin said, and Kim gave her a look ‘let’s just say that jay never disappoints’ Erin said   
‘oh my god….so did you guys talk about it ‘Kim asked   
‘um no… he was still asleep in bed when I left to come running with you’ Erin said   
‘Erin you left him there without a word after you slept together for the first time in 6 years’ Kim said  
‘um yeah… I know I shouldn’t have but I think I needed to process it before I spoke to him’ Erin said Kim nodding in understanding   
‘so never disappoints hey’ Kim said winking   
‘oh, Kim no I’m not sharing details he’s your best friend and our boss’ Erin stated before starting running again

Jay woke once he turned over and he found a empty bed , opening his eyes to see Erin had gone, he rubbed his face with his hands and groaned knowing last night probably shouldn’t have happened since they had finally gotten back to being friends again, and now that will all be messed up, he got up pulled on sweats and a hoodie and headed down stairs to get a drink and some breakfast, jay sat down at the kitchen table after he had cooked breakfast for himself, he ate while he scrolled through his phone, he heard the front door open and Erin appear in her running gear  
‘oh hey’ Erin said walking into the kitchen getting a bottle of water  
‘hey, I wondered where you went’ jay stated taking another bite of breakfast  
‘um yeah I forgot Kim wanted to go running this morning, sorry I didn’t wake you, but I was in a rush’ Erin said taking a sip of water  
‘no, it’s fine, do you want some breakfast?’ jay asked   
‘um no I’m just going to grab a shower then I have some errands to run and I have to stop by hanks’ Erin said grabbing her water and going to head off down the hall  
‘hey er’ jay said, she stopped in her tracks and looked over at him  
‘last night, um’ jay paused   
‘it was just us getting caught up in the moment jay nothing more ok’ Erin said   
‘um yeah caught up in the moment’ jay said   
‘I’m going to get changed’ Erin said, and jay nodded and watched her head down the hallway to her room 

A few days passed and Erin and jay just acted like that night never happened, just going back to the way they were even though they both didn’t want to but neither wanted to confess that.  
Erin sat on the couch eating Chinese takeout one night after an especially hard case involving kids, she watched the tv but not really paying attention, the front door opened and jay came in shrugging off his leather jacket and hanging it one of the kitchen chairs   
‘hey’ jay acknowledged Erin as he got himself a beer, gesturing if she wanted one but she shook her head no as jay then came over to the couch and collapsing next to Erin  
‘hey, I got food’ Erin exclaimed before taking another mouthful  
‘thanks, geez today wasn’t a good one’ jay sighed running his hands over his face  
‘yeah, I know kids’ cases are the worst especially like today where the outcome isn’t good ‘Erin exclaimed sighing   
‘yeah, I’m glad that I don’t have kids, and probably won’t’ jay exclaimed taking a mouthful of his beer   
‘yeah, I know right’ Erin said ‘I thought you always wanted kids’ she asked knowing how he always use to say how many kids he wanted   
‘yeah, I did, and I thought that I would but in the last 6 years I have realised that kids and getting married might not be in the cards’ jay said ‘I mean my job takes up a lot of my time and being a cop that work crazy hours doesn’t help in finding a stable relationship let alone have time for kids’ jay said ‘after days like today I think if I was that parent I wouldn’t cope’  
‘fair enough, it just you use to talk about taking them to Wisconsin and teaching them to fish and how to play soccer’ Erin said   
‘yeah, well that’s when I thought that we would eventually have kids, but things changed, you moved to New York I stayed here and well here we are’ jay said ‘um I think the game is on’ jay said taking a bit of his fried rice  
‘um yeah sure‘ Erin said changing the channel to the game, little did she know that something was going to change her life very soon in a very unexpected way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it is a bit short I just wanted to add an update but haven't had much time for writing lately 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas from Australia   
> I hope everyone has a safe and happy new year 
> 
> here is my new chapter I hope you like it

A month and a bit had passed since Erin and jay had their slip up and they had mastered not talking about it   
Erin walked into the kitchen where jay was making breakfast   
‘hey, do you want some eggs’ jay asked pointing to the pan on the stove   
‘um no I’m fine’ Erin said shaking her head and scrunching up her nose feel a wave of nausea come over her   
‘are you alright? you look pale’ jay asked   
‘um yeah just feeling a little queasy, I’m think I just have a stomach bug’ Erin said   
‘ok maybe you should stay home from work today if you’re not feeling great’ jay said   
‘no ill be alright, it will probably pass’ Erin said   
‘ok then’ jay said and started eating his eggs 

Erin sat at her desk and stared at her computer screen and the pile of paperwork sitting on her desk taking a sip of her pepper mint tea feeling the nausea subdue, she was grateful of them not catching a case today because she wasn’t sure if she had enough strength to case after bad guys today, the day had progressed and jay had left to go to the ivory tower, Adam was sitting at his desk throwing a toy ball back and forth with Kevin sitting across the bullpen   
‘hey guys I got lunch’ Davies announced as she hit the top step of the bullpen holding up the subway bag, she stopped and handed the boys their sandwiches, as Adam opened him the smell making Erin's stomach turn, she immediately got up from her desk and rushing to the bathroom and emptying her stomach contents into the closest toilet   
After a few moments she sat beside the toilet groaning, she heard a soft knock  
‘hey er you alright’ Kim asked entering the bathroom and holding out a bottle of water  
‘yeah, I think I have a stomach bug, I’ve been feeling off the last couple of days’ Erin said opening the water bottle and taking a mouthful  
‘are you sure you’re not pregnant?’ Kim asked and Erin's face dropped   
‘um I…. don’t think so’ Erin paused   
‘are you sensitive to smells’ Kim asked and Erin nodded ‘are you tender and is your period late’ Kim asked   
‘yeah, oh no I never thought of that’ Erin exclaimed  
‘hold on ill grab a test, I always keep some in my locker just in case, after last time Adam and I weren’t careful, I like to be prepared’ Kim said and heading to her locker reappearing shortly later holding the test out for Erin 

Kim and Erin sat on the floor of the locker room, leaning up against the brick wall   
‘so, I’m’ Erin stopped  
‘yeah’ Kim said ‘are you going to tell him’ Kim asked   
‘um yeah I think, but he was telling me a few weeks he didn’t see kids in his future anymore, how is it going to go’ Erin said   
‘Erin, he didn’t see having kids anymore because he only thought that he would have kids with you’ Kim said ‘after you left it crushed him and took a while for him to get back to himself, but he said to me on night that if he could have stopped what happened between you and keep you here, he would have ‘Kim said   
‘oh, I’m going to have a baby’ Erin said taking a deep breathe of realization   
The locker room door opened revealing Adam  
‘you guys alright’ Adam asked   
‘yeah, Erin just was feeling off that’s all ‘Kim said   
‘ok then, well boss called and said we can go home, jay stuck at the ivory tower’ Adam said opening his locker ‘you guys coming to mollies’ Adam asked   
‘um I’m going to give it a miss tonight get an early night’ Erin said 

They had just come back from a raid and Kim and Erin were getting changed back into their normal clothes   
‘er, you need to tell him you need to go on desk duty’ Kim said   
‘I know Kim I have to find the right time’ Erin said pulling her biker boots out and changed her other boots out when she felt a cramp as she grabbed her side   
‘um Kim’ Erin exclaimed getting Kim's attention ‘are you alright’ Kim asked   
‘something is not right’ Erin said then curling over in pain on the locker room bench  
‘ok you’re going to be alright’ Kim said comforting her ‘jay Kim yelled ‘jay I need you in the locker room’ Kim yelled as jay appeared in the doorway taking in the scene of Erin hunched over in the bench in pain as Kim comforted her   
‘what’s wrong, Erin are you ok’ jay said kneeling down in front of her   
‘I think something is wrong the baby’ Erin sobbed seeing jay confused expression ‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you; I was going to at the right time’ Erin sobbed  
‘ok its ok, come on were taking you to med’ jay said scooping her up and carrying her down to the truck Kim following close behind, he jumped into the back with Erin as Kim got in the driver’s seat, Erin sobbed the whole way to med clutching jay tightly while he rubbed her back gently trying to calm her, Kim pulled up at the ed and jay climbed out carrying Erin with him still holding onto him tightly seeing Natalie and will waiting for them   
‘ok Erin you are going to be alright, what’s wrong’ will exclaimed as jay lay her on the stretcher not letting go of her hand   
‘I’m in pain, baby’ Erin sobbed, while will nodded looking at jay for clarification  
‘she’s pregnant like 7-8 weeks pregnant, she has cramping pain in her side and abdomen’ jay explained while they wheeled the stretcher into a bay   
‘we had been out on a raid this morning, Erin seemed fine nothing happened cleared the house like normal, nothing happened, we got back to the district and Kim and Erin were in the locker room, next thing I knew Kim was yelling for me and Erin was curled over on the bench in pain, that’s when we rushed her here’ jay explained while will and Natalie started hooking Erin up to machines to find out what was going on   
‘ok what’s here medical history’ will asked   
‘she has previous history of drug use, but she has been clean for years, but she cannot have morphine or oxy of any kind, she was injured at work a few years back, shoulder gunshot wound, broken wrist and ankle 4 broken ribs, she’s has had 5 concussions, three fractured fingers and she has been battling depression and anxiety for the past few years but doesn’t take medication for it’ jay rattled off to will who noted it down  
‘ok Erin I’m going to take some blood first and run some tests, then I’m going to get an ultrasound machine to see how the baby is doing’ Natalie said, and Erin nodded ‘jay you may have to step out’ she noted   
‘no, I want jay to stay, he’s the father’ Erin stated   
‘sure, thing jay can stay, just try and relax ok’ Natalie said 

A little while passed and jay was sitting beside Erin's bed holding her hand in silence  
‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I was just waiting for the right time’ Erin said softly  
‘hey, its ok, things have been crazy, and we have been off since that night’ jay said giving Erin a reassuring smile  
‘I know I just hope the baby is ok, and nothing has happened’ Erin said   
‘hey everything will be alright and if not, we will face it together ok’ jay said, and Erin nodded   
Natalie rolled in the ultrasound machine   
‘ok Erin we are going to do an ultrasound to see how baby is’ Natalie said and Erin nodded squeezing jays’ hand who squeezed it back making Erin feeling slightly more relaxed  
‘ok this might be a little cold and it might take some time ok’ Natalie said   
‘ok’ Erin said trying to relax watching the screen and the black and grey image move around, Natalie not yet finding anything Erin closed her eyes trying not to cry, then I sound of a steady heartbeat filled the room, Erin's eye snapped open looking at the screen and the little grey outline moving, listening to the steady heartbeat   
‘that’s you baby, and a strong heartbeat’ Natalie said smiling  
‘that’s our baby’ Erin exclaimed looking over at jay who was mesmerised by the image   
‘that’s our baby’ jay said turning to Erin with a beaming smile and kissing her forehead  
‘ok guys we are running more tests to see what’s going on and especially with all the cramps and pain, but at the moment your baby looks healthy’ Natalie said smiling   
‘thanks Nat’ Erin smiled   
‘its my pleasure guys, congratulations ‘Natalie said smiling before leaving the room

Jay and Erin sat in silence for a few moments   
‘were having a baby’ jay said taken back  
‘yeah, we are’ Erin said watching him ‘tell me what you’re thinking right now’   
‘um I’m so happy we are having a baby; I know it’s not planned but hey when have we ever had good timing’ jay said   
‘I’m so happy your happy, I freaked out when I found out because you said that kids weren’t in your plan anymore and I wasn’t sure how you would feel’ Erin said   
‘oh Erin, that because I couldn’t see myself finding the right person to have kids with, not since she had left my life 6 years ago, no one else ever measured up’ jay said   
‘oh jay’ Erin said and bursting into tears ‘I love you; I know we were meant to be a family together or not together I’m glad that you’re going to be the father of my child’ Erin said   
‘I love you too Erin always’ jay said giving her a gentle kiss ‘but just so you know you are on desk duty from now on’ jay said with chuckle   
‘yes, sure thing boss’ Erin said with a laugh 

Next on 6 years later   
Jay and Erin adjust to the new aspect of becoming parents  
Will their relationship change into more?   
Jay deals with somethings


End file.
